residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lloyd Jefferson Wayne (Inferno)
*'This article is a part of the Inferno Continuity.' "When I get out of here, I'm gonna put my foot up that little bitch's ass!" --LJ, on what he plans to do when he catches Alfred. Lloyd Jefferson Wayne "LJ" was a citizen of Raccoon City who was one of the few survivors alive during the t-virus infection. He had been arrested and taken to the Raccoon Police Station when Jill arrived and saved him from being bitten by a prostitute handcuffed with him before warning him to leave the city. As LJ attempted to leave, he encountered many zombies along the way and never made it to Raven's Gate Bridge. After wandering for a time, he found himself holed up inside the Westwood Theatre, with the surviving members of S.T.A.R.S. It was then that Nemesis arrived and assassinated every single S.T.A.R.S. member before sparing LJ and resuming his search for other S.T.A.R.S. members. Continuing through the night, LJ came in contact once again with Jill Valentine who was accompanied by Terri Morales. He agreed to help them search for Angela Ashford. The trio made their way to Raccoon City Junior School. While searching the school, LJ met up with Carlos Olivera and the two remained together after learning that Carlos was also looking for Angela. Reuniting with Jill, and meeting Angela and Alice for the first time, LJ accompanied them to Raccoon City Hall, along the way hearing Alice's story. Upon arriving, the group was taken captive by Major Timothy Cain, and Alice was forced to fight the Nemesis and eventually, Matt Addison's personality took over and he attacked the Umbrella officers. A panicked Cain ordered the pilot to take off, but was met with a right hook from LJ. L.J. survived the bombing of Raccoon City, as well as the subsequent helicopter crash in the Arklay Mountains. Resident Evil: Inferno After the helicopter crash in the Arklay Mountains, LJ was among the crew who escaped to avoid Umbrella's sight. He thought it was a bad idea for Carlos to steak an Umbrella truck, but Carlos assured him that it would be the perfect way to avoid detection. Unfortunately, LJ voiced his opinion when they arrived to a barricade and Umbrella troops had scanned them, finding infection in both Jill and Angela. They were taken into custody. LJ was among Jill and Carlos as they were separated from Angela and placed into holding cells upon arriving at the Ashford Mental Health Facility. Despite Carlos' attempt at another plan, LJ doesn't believe that any of his plans serve to help them and points out that they're being watched through the see-through glass of their cells. Once Claire arrives shortly afterwards in her own cell beside them, LJ tries to court her, but to no avail. Upon offering to help her escape and find her brother, the group eventually witness a lockdown of the facility early the next morning when Alfred Ashford breaks out of his cell and infects the entire facility. He is among the group as they attempt to find Angela to which they locate the girl and her new friend in the cafeteria. On the way, they fight through zombie hordes of infected patients and Umbrella scientists before arriving at the office of Director Scott Harman. He is hiding from Alfred and warns them about the rifle that he had taken. LJ remarks that once he finds Alfred, he's going to take care of it. However, his chance is missed as they leave for the heliport and attempt to escape the island when Alfred attacks and fires his rifle. Carlos takes a shot and Alfred is left running away, screaming and bleeding. On the way of attempting to stop him, they meet up with James Marcus and despite LJ's warnings to leave him, Carlos forces the man to tell him what's been going on and take them out of there. Doctor Marcus complies with the threat, though with much irritation. Once they are led to the underground experimental labs, Carlos demands that they be let off of the island. When the doctor refuses, Carlos attempts to threaten him again and fails to see Alfred coming up behind them. LJ attempts to make a lunge at Alfred, but fails and Alfred activates the cryotube purge system. When Alexia Ashford is released and Doctor Marcus killed, Carlos leads the group away as an alarm goes off, signaling the lock down of the underground facility and they flee the scene to escape while Alexia is in pursuit, leaving Alfred to bleed to death from his gun shot wound. Upon fleeing, LJ was able to activate the helicopter as Carlos and Jill finished off the mutated Alexia and they were able to leave moments before the facility is destroyed. Appearances *Resident Evil: Apocalypse *Resident Evil: Extinction *Resident Evil: Retribution *Resident Evil: Inferno ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 18:35, January 18, 2012 (UTC)